Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Metal Tokie
Summary: Carolina just moved to Missouri and is a little depressed. Going to her first day of her new school, she is kind of angry at the world. Easy to piss off, Carolina gets into an accident! Does she even care anymore? Please no flames! they hurt


Disclaimer: I own Nothing and My friend Carolina Owns herself..........

and my grammar sucks by the way

Carolina looked out the window of her new house with disdain, moving to a new state during your last year of high school is not what she would call fun.

She was just a plain girl with a unique personality not found in much. Sometimes she would be happy then she would see the bad side of it and not want it anymore.

The 16 year old looked at her new clock and frowned, it was time to get ready for her new school. Quickly before her mother could yell at her, she got dressed in a plain v neck green shirt her old friend Lisa got her for her birthday and a pair of black pants. Grabbing her bag she walked out the door as her little brother Pepe came in to wake her up. 'This place sucks' She thought as she walked to the school in the cold. Carolina sighed and straightened her back. 'At least I could waist Lisa's money talking to her on the phone...' She then thought smirking. Still smirking Carolina put on her I-pod and listened to her favorite songs.

"Hey! Girl with the Green shirt!" called out a voice. Carolina turned toward the voice to see a girl with shorts and a thin shirt and a wannabe gangster next to her.

"yes?" Carolina asked not really that interested with what they have to say.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." The girl said. Carolina stared at her.

"You do know that there are over 7,000 students that go to this school right?" Carolina asked as if talking to a 5year old.

The girl looked as if she was slapped standing there looking like a total b***h. Carolina ignored her and the wannabe gangster's disgusting look and started to walk away.

"hey!" The gangster guy said catching onto her wrist as she tried to leave. Carolina turned to him and glared as she tugged her wrist back.

"What?" Carolina asked losing her patience already. He flashed her a smile and got closer to her.

"Maybe you and I could go get some coffee? There is still 30 min before school starts" He said trying to persuade her. Inside Carolina gagged and could basically hear Lisa laughing at her misfortune. The girl behind him started glaring at Carolina for stealing her meat.

"No" Carolina said bluntly and walked off. As Carolina walked away she could feel the anger slipping through her veins with each step she took. Then without thinking Carolina started to cross the street to get to the school when she heard the screeching of a car near her.

"What the?" Carolina asked no-one, Before all she saw was a flash and darkness.......

1982 Mauderers are in their 7Th year

Carolina's eyes shot open.

"I see your awake" came an elderly voice full of wisdom. Carolina's eyes moved towards the voice to lock with a pair of sparkling blue. 'Holy F***!' She thought as she realized just exactly where she was. 'I should have read those books Lisa wrote about Harry Potter' She thought in a whiny voice. Looking around Carolina found out she was in the headmaster's office.

"Errr...I'm sorry sir, I just don't know how to react right now, so excuse me if my manners are nonexistent right now" She said staring at the ceiling. Albus smiled thoughtfully as he gazed upon the still form of Carolina.

"No problems miss...." He trailed off not knowing her name.

"Carolina, Carolina Sanchez Chavez" She replied.

"I take it you know where you are Miss. Chavez?" He asked Knowingly with his eyes twinkling. Carolina blinked.

"Either I'm crazy or I'm in the wizarding world" She stated, rapidly getting a head ache.

Albus got up from his seat next to Carolina and went to his desk. Looking at him Carolina realized he does not look as old as he was supposed to, he actually looked around 30 years younger. "I'm not even in the right time in the book' She thought sinking further into her pouting. Albus rustled into the drawers of his desk, with a look of concentration on his face. Finding what he was looking for, Albus's Face lit up as he walked back to her. Holding up a small ball to her, he put it in her hand as she looked at it curiously.

"This, Miss. Chavez is an object that can tell if you are magical or not" He said as the clear ball turned blue and went back to its clearness. Albus smiled big as he took the object out of her hand. Carolina looked at him wanting to know the answer.

"You Miss. Chavez are a wizard! Congratulation!" He said looking at his desk. Then walking towards it. Carolina grinned for the first time in awhile.

"Awesome!!!......So what now?" she asked. Albus pulled out a few papers and handed it to her, as she sat up.

"Just fill out these forms and you will be enrolled into the school so you can start learning" He said happily.

"your not gonna ask if I'm evil or something?" She asked. Albus gave another cheerful smile.

"An evil person wouldn't ask that question, now would they?" He asked sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop.

"I guess not" Carolina said filling out a part of the form.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" He asked a second later.

"Um....No thank you" She said.

Please review!

Please also no flames (holds hand against heart)

They Hurt Like Hell!!!!! And I barely started writing so........Have mercy on this poor Innocent soul.......

P.S I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Carolina and Snape are only going to be friends....But some person went out and assumed that they were going to get together...well their not....


End file.
